


Catching Icarus

by xxAnimeAbsxx



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnimeAbsxx/pseuds/xxAnimeAbsxx
Summary: The reappearance of Rush Clovis in a plot to hack into Jedi holograms tears a rift in Anakin and Padme's marriage. Meanwhile Padme discovers evidence of Chancellor Palpatine's plan to seduce Anakin to the dark side. With the help of Ahsoka, Obi-wan and some friends in the senate, Padme begins to investigate the plot. As Palpatine works tirelessly to isolate Anakin and lure him to the dark side, will the people who love him be able to uncover the truth before it is too late and save him from the darkness within himself?This is a reimagined ending of the Clone Wars kicking off before Ahsoka leaves the order and the galaxy is ravaged by tragedy.  Can we find a happy ending and a peaceful galaxy for our heroes?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	1. Hologram Hacker

“Good evening, Commander. What seems to be the problem?” Obi-wan asked Rex, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was well into the night; Obi-wan had just fallen asleep when a junior officer had come frantically knocking on Obi-wan’s door to ask him if he could speak privately with Rex. The Master Jedi was currently doing his best to be calm and respectful, but after returning from a long and taxing mission fighting back the Death Watch on Mandalore, being torn from the first sleep he’d had in a while was frustrating to say the least. 

Obi-wan put on his best polite smile. “If the matter is so urgent that you needed to tell me in the middle of the night, then I’d assume a simple holo-message would suffice.”

“Holo-messages are precisely the problem, General,” said Rex “We’ve discovered that someone has been hacking into the Jedi Council’s holo-messages. We suspect a separatist spy is in our midst. For the time being, sending any communications could be dangerous.”

“That’s very troubling indeed,” said Obi-wan, stroking his beard in contemplation. “Do you have leads yet?”

“We have reason to suspect the spy might be a part of the senate. We were able to track the most recent breach to a banking clan computer at a coordinate just outside of Scipio. All the information we have is on the file, but I’m afraid to say there isn’t much.” He handed a disc to Obi-wan. 

“Thank you. I suppose I had better go tell Anakin in person,” Obi-wan decided aloud. “He’s set to call into the council first thing tomorrow morning, I wouldn’t want that to get intercepted, and I’d certainly appreciate his help in this investigation. Have you informed anyone else in the council?”

“Commander Cody has gone to talk to speak with Master Yoda already, and Fives just left to find Master Windu.”

Obi-wan nodded. “Good. I’ll check in with them before I find Anakin.” He looked back to Rex. “I appreciate your diligence and discretion in this matter. You should get some rest.”

Rex gave Obi-wan a salute before walking off. Obi-wan shook his head. “I hope that Anakin is in his own room tonight.” he muttered to himself. “I’d hate to have to bother Senator Amidala at this hour.”

“Sure would be a shame,” he heard Rex chuckle.

“Did you say something, Commander?”

“No, sir.”

  
  


Meanwhile, another visitor had gotten to Anakin’s room first. After a long awaited reunion, was now in his bed, draped across his chest, the clothes she had arrived in strewn about the floor. 

“Thank you for finally inviting me to your place,” Padmé smiled, tracing her hand up and down his chest. “It’s about time, I was starting to wonder if you were hiding something in here.”

“I was just waiting for a good time to sneak you in,” Anakin replied. “Besides, I had to make sure it looked nice. I don’t have Threepio around to clean for me like you do.”

She laughed. “So how long are you back for?” she asked “It's been such a long time, I was hoping that you could come to my place tomorrow evening for dinner. I don’t think I’ve had a proper meal with you in months.”

“I’d really like that,” he said. “But…”

Her shoulders slumped. “But what?”

“I have to call into the council tomorrow morning for a briefing. They’re probably sending me and Ahsoka on another mission.” 

“Already? Anakin, you just got back from Mandalore, and you were there for how long?”

“I know,” he said “But there’s nothing I can do. I can only ask for so many meditative retreats,” he noticed Padmé’s energy change and ran his hand up and down her back to console her. “I know you’re not happy, but you have to understand. I’ll try to be back as soon as I can.”

“I know,” She said. Looking back up at him, she found it hard to stay angry. “Well.” she said, pressing her lips to the base of his neck and trailing them up to his jaw. “I suppose you could make it up to me now.”

“Oh really?” Anakin smirked. He took Padmé ’s hips in his hands as she straddled him. “And how can I do that, my lady?”

“I think you know exactly what would make it up to me,” 

Just as he leaned in to kiss her, there was a muffled voice and a knock at the door.

“Be quiet,” Anakin whispered. “Maybe if we pretend I’m alone and asleep they’ll leave.”

“But Ani, it must be urgent if they’re coming to your door at this-”

“Shhhhh quiet.”

“Anakin?” came Obi-wan’s voice from the other side of the door. “Are you in there? I certainly hope you are.”

“Fuck.” Anakin muttered.

“I’m sorry to bother you so late, but there’s something urgent I need to speak with you about.”

“Should I hide? I’m gonna hide,” Padmé climbed off of Anakin and ducked under the bed, pulling the sheet over herself.

Anakin jumped out of bed and looked frantically around the room for his clothes, but they seemed insistent on evading him. “Fuck, where are my pants. Padmé , where are my pants?”

“I don’t know!” she whispered. She found her own robe on the floor and handed it to him. “Here, put this on!”

“Anakin? Are you in there?”

“Yeah, just a minute!” Anakin pulled on the robe, with a little difficulty as the arms were a bit too narrow, and moved to tie it closed only to realize that wasn’t an option. “Padmé , does this robe have a tie or a sash or something?”

“No! Just hold it closed and get the door!”

“What kind of robe doesn’t tie closed?”

Padmé couldn’t help but grin “You didn’t seem to have a problem with that about an hour ago.”

“Are you sure you don’t see my-”

Obi-wan knocked again. “Anakin? This is urgent. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, fuck, I said I’m coming!” Anakin dashed over to the door, remembering to hold the robe closed just a moment before locking eyes with his Jedi master. “Yes?”

Obi-wan looked Anakin over. Just as he had expected. His hair was quite disheveled, but the specific look of irritation on his face did not seem to be that of someone whose  _ sleep _ had been disturbed. His awkward stance in the doorway suggested that he was hiding something, or someone in the room behind him, but most egregious was his robe. It was made of turquoise silk, embroidered with dark blue flowers and sequins, and much too tight in the arms to belong to him. Obi-wan knew who it belonged to, but now wasn’t the time. 

“Trying out a new look, Anakin?” he smirked “It’s not what I’d expect, but I must say, it suits you!”

Padmé started to laugh under the bed before remembering herself and clamping a hand over her mouth. Anakin quickly began laughing harder and louder in an attempt to cover it up, but was hardly convincing. 

“Good one, Master!” Anakin laughed, blushing deeply “Did you come here this late to tell me some jokes?”

Obi-wan stifled a laugh. “Unfortunately not, I have confidential information to share with you that couldn’t be shared over holo-message,” he raised his brow, unable to help himself. “I assume you are alone?” 

“Very funny. Wait, why couldn’t this be shared over holo-message?”

Obi-wan glanced up and down the hallway and lowered his voice. “Commander Rex just notified me that the holo-messages being sent between the Jedi Council and the senate are being hacked. It seems that there is a seperatist spy in the senate recording our correspondence.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“We’re not sure, but Commander Rex informed me that the last breach was tracked back to a banking clan computer in the Scipio system.”

Anakin clenched his jaw “Scipio?” he muttered. “So Senator Clovis is the rat we’re tracking down. What a surprise.”

“It’s too early to be sure, so don’t be so quick to assign blame, Anakin,” Obi-wan told him sternly “But I discussed this with Master Yoda on the way over, and we have a plan. Tomorrow morning, I want you to call in to the Jedi Council as if nothing were wrong. If we stop sending messages, the spy might realize we’ve caught on to them. So continue as usual, do what you normally do and listen to your orders with no intention of following them-”

“Hey!”

“And report back to me with your padawan at the senate building immediately after our call. Masters Yoda, Windu and I will be waiting there for you.”

Anakin nodded. “Sure thing, Master.”

“I’ll let you get some sleep. Who knows what kind of day we’ll have ahead of us.” Obi-wan turned to walk away. “Goodnight, Anakin,”

“Goodnight.”

“Oh and please ask Senator Amidala to meet us at the senate building” Obi-wan asked as he walked away “We could use some help from someone on the inside. I trust you won’t have a problem reaching her?” 

Anakin stood there dumbstruck for a few moments before quickly backing away into his room. Padmé rose from her hiding place and began getting dressed.

“Now where do you think you’re going?” Anakin asked, crossing his arms over his chest “I thought you were staying the night.”

“I wanted to,” said Padmé “But it seems that Obi-wan wants me to meet you at the senate building early tomorrow morning. I can’t risk being seen leaving here that early or walking there with you, so it would be best if I slept at my apartment and reported to my office first thing tomorrow,” she noticed the disappointment in Anakin’s face and walked in closer so she could wrap her arms around him. “I’m sorry, but it’s what we have to do. Hopefully this means that we’ll be together on this mission.”

“We’d better be,” Anakin said into her hair, his voice bordering on cold “Especially if your friend Clovis is going to be involved.”

“Anakin,” Padmé sighed “You’d better not be jealous of him. You know that my relationship with Clovis is in the past, and I’m not exactly eager to put my faith in him after what happened last time.”

“I’m just saying that the bastard had better watch his back,” Anakin grumbled. He saw Padmé roll her eyes, and diverted her attention by cupping her face in his hand “If you have to leave, can I at least give you a ride home?”

She shook her head and smiled at him in response. “How could I say no to that?”

“Master?” Ahsoka asked the next morning, trailing behind Anakin as they left the temple. They had joined the council to call in to Master Ki-Adi Mundi, who was guarding an outpost in Hoth and in need of backup. Ahsoka had noticed that her master was strangely compliant when receiving the order help with a mission that took him away from the action of battle, but unsurprisingly, he wasn’t leading her to their ship. “Why are we going to the senate building? Master Yoda told us we were being sent to Hoth.”

“Well, Snips,” Anakin answered. “We have to make a little detour, but it’s a secret.”

“Sounds like ulterior motives,” Ahsoka snickered to herself.

“Hey, watch your mouth, little one, we’re coming here on Jedi orders.”

“I don’t remember anyone telling us to come to the senate.”

Anakin smirked “Well, I was given special orders not to follow the council’s instructions today.”

Ahsoka furrowed her brow in suspicion. “By who?”

“Obi-wan.”

“You’re kidding me!” she said “That doesn’t sound like Obi-wan at all.”

Anakin stopped walking and lowered his voice. “Listen,” he said “I couldn’t tell you earlier because I didn’t want to be heard, but Obi-wan told me there’s a spy tapping our messages. I was instructed to proceed as normal and then meet the council here.”

“A spy?” Ahsoka whispered. “Among the Jedi?”

“It’s possible, but Obi-wan seems to think that-”

“Ahsoka!” 

They both looked ahead to see Padmé walking towards them. She hugged Ahsoka warmly when she reached her. “It’s so good to see you!” She looked up at Anakin and smiled. “General Skywalker.”

“Senator,” he smirked “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Padmé suppressed a laugh “It’s been far too long. Now come with me. Everyone’s waiting in my office.”She led them up to her office, where Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda were gathered around the desk.

“Fancy seeing you again so soon,” Obi-wan greeted Anakin and Ahsoka “Anakin, I trust you’ve briefed your padawan on the situation at hand.”

“It took him long enough,” said Ahsoka, flashing Anakin a cheeky smile as he eyed her disapprovingly “But are you sure this is a safe place to discuss this? If we’re being listened to-”

“We’ve been able to determine that this room is safe and unwired,” Mace told her. “It seems, for the time being, that holo-messages are our only concern. But that could change quickly. This morning, we tracked the signal of the council’s hologram to Master Mundi on Hoth,” he continued, walking the length of the office. “As expected, we found an interception that tracked back to a computer on Scipio. We want to track down the spy as soon as possible. Senator Amidala, I understand that you have been trying to get the banking clan’s financial support for your new clone health and safety bill.”

“I am.” Padmé nodded. 

“We’re asking you to arrange to meet with Senator Clovis on Scipio to get his aid for this bill. You will be accompanied by a Jedi bodyguard and will work from the inside to see if you can get any information out of him.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to keep her safe, Master Windu.” said Anakin.

“The senator’s bodyguard you will not be,” Yoda corrected him, rising from his seat. “Your padawan that job will carry out. Investigate elsewhere with Master Kenobi you will.”

“Master, I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Anakin interjected. “Senator Clovis is extremely dangerous. Ahsoka hasn’t dealt with him firsthand, but I have. I have a better understanding of his tactics.”

“But he would recognize you,” said Obi-wan “If my memory serves me correctly, you were disguised as a pilot the last time he saw you. Your presence out of disguise might make Clovis suspicious. We need him to let his guard down, and if Senator Amidala’s bodyguard is a padawan, that is much more likely to happen.”

“You’re in good hands, Padmé ,” Ahsoka assured her “I’ve got your back.”

Padmé smiled “Thank you, Ahsoka,” she could feel Anakin’s anger rising and shot him a stern look, but Anakin persisted anyway.

“I don’t think you’re taking this seriously enough,” he said “The last time Senator Amidala was with Clovis, she was poisoned! She almost died!”

“Senator Clovis wasn’t the one who poisoned me.” Padmé corrected him. “He helped you retrieve the antidote.”

“But he knew that Lott Dodd did it, and he didn’t do anything to help you until I got there and told him I was bringing you back to Coruscant,” Anakin shot back. “He acted like he cared about you when there was another person there to hold him accountable, but your life and your health were ultimately less important to him than his alliance and himself. And if he really is hacking into Jedi communications, that proves that he’s even more dangerous! You need more than a Padawan, you need at least a Jedi Knight if not two.”

. “Master Kenobi just stressed the importance of stealth in this mission.” Padmé said, crossing her arms over her chest. “And the less people that are around, the more likely Clovis is to talk. He’s not an idiot, last time I couldn’t even get him to slip anything with a droid around.”

Anakin stepped closer to her and eyed her sternly. “Clovis ‘slipping something’ is exactly what you need to be protected from!”

Ahsoka huffed in frustration. “Master, I am more than capable of handling this, I’ve gone one much more difficult missions on my own.”

“Anakin,” said Obi-wan “The two of us will still be on Scipio investigating from a distance. If Ahsoka needs additional support, she can contact us and we can get there as soon as possible.”

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Yoda stopped him. “Blinding your judgement fear is, young Skywalker,” he said “Trust in your padawan and your mission, you must.”

Anakin wanted to protest further, but all the eyes in the room where on him now. Padmé and Ahsoka were clearly angry with him, and the Jedi masters were disappointed at worst and baffled at best. If he wanted to keep a closer eye on Clovis, he would have to do it in secret and duck out of Obi-wan’s watch. He could figure that out later, but for now, he had to comply.

“Yes, Master.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi council formulates a plan to infiltrate Scipio and coax vital information out of Senator Rush Clovis. Still struggling with jealousy and fear for Padme's safety after speaking with Obi-wan and Ahsoka, Anakin decides to make sure his wife's mind won't wander from him while she spies on her old flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the final scene of this chapter contains sexual content! If you'd like to avoid it without missing any key information, you can stop reading after Anakin apologizes to Padme in the hallway and return at the start of the next chapter.

After much negotiation, it was determined that Padme, accompanied by senators Bail Organa and Riyo Chuchi, would be holding a summit on Scipio with Clovis to discuss an alliance in exchange for funding for Padme’s bill. Despite Anakin’s protests, Ahsoka would be working alone as Padme’s bodyguard. Anakin and Obi-wan, would be disguised as clone troopers, part of a small defense force requested by the Scipian government as an opening to their treaty.

“Sure doesn’t seem suspicious that Clovis wants a fresh squad of clone troopers on his side before this summit,” Anakin said as he put his suit of clone armor. They were halfway to Scipio now. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he struggled to fit a gauntlet over his prosthetic. “What could he need more protection from?”

“Well hopefully we’ll be finding out,” Obi-wan replied, adjusting his chest plate “But you should be grateful to Clovis for giving us such a convenient way to spy on him.” Giving his armor a final once over, he rose to his feet and spun around. “Well,” he said “How do I look?”

Anakin chuckled “Aren’t you a little short for a clone trooper?”

“Actually,” Obi-wan corrected him “You’re a little tall for a clone trooper. You might have to slouch whenever Clovis is around.” Anakin tried to conceal his frustration at the thought of that, but Obi-wan noticed. “Anakin,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder “I understand your worry for Padme’s safety after what happened last time, but it is especially crucial for you to keep a level head.”

Anakin looked away. “I understand, Master.”

Obi-wan exhaled sharply. It was never a good time to talk. Every time he was alone with Anakin, he was tempted to tell him that he knew the truth, to be honest with him about his own relationship with Satine and give him some real advice that might help him stay on the right path. Obi-wan always told himself that it was better to stay silent, let Anakin keep his secret because it made him happy and at the very least, during such a turbulent and pressing time, he deserved a little happiness and reprieve, even if it was forbidden. But for all the times that Obi-wan had seen him board a ship smiling and know that Padme was the reason, there were moments like this when Anakin’s judgement was clouded by his feelings for her. As his master, as the sort of older brother he had become to him, Obi-wan felt that it was his duty to guide his former padawan through these feelings. But how? What would Qui-gon have told him to do?

“Listen-” he started. 

“Excuse me?” 

The two turned around to see that Ahsoka had just entered through the door behind them. She gave them a guilty look. “I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?”

Obi-wan took a breath. “Not at all. How can we help you?”

“Wow, it sure is weird to see you in clone armor!” she laughed “Anyway, Master Kenobi, Commander Cody asked to speak with you about syncing the new communicators?”

“Right,” said Obi-wan, walking towards the door. “I’d best head over then. Thank you, Ahsoka.”

As the door closed behind Obi-wan, Ahsoka turned to Anakin and narrowed her eyes at him. “Master, I know that you’d rather we switch places, but I don’t think I could pass for a clone. I get the feeling that armor wouldn’t fit me.”

“Sure it would, Snips!” Anakin smiled, trying to hand her one of his pauldrons. “You’re not that much shorter than me. Try it on!”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and stepped back. “No thank you,” she laughed, but soon a touch of frustration spread in her voice. “Besides, I know that you don’t think I can handle it, but I’m confident in my ability to protect Senator Amidala on my own.”

Anakin “I need you to know that I wasn’t trying to belittle your ability at the council meeting. I know that you’re more than capable of carrying out a mission on your own. You’re shaping up to be a fantastic Jedi, but this isn’t about you, it’s about… the nature of this mission and who we’re dealing with.”

Ahsoka smiled proudly for a moment before furrowing her brow. “But Clovis is just a senator! I’ve fought against General Grievous and Cad Bane! I took on a ship of people infected with a Geonosian hivemind by myself! I’ve seen Senator Clovis in the senate building, he just a guy! He looks a little stuck up, but not dangerous!”

“You’re right about the stuck up bit,” Anakin chuckled “I’m not concerned about him as a physical threat, you could take him on yourself. What I’m worried about is how easily he can be swayed and controlled by the separatists. He claims to have a moral compass, but he’s quick to drop it to save his own skin or make a deal that benefits him.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms. “And? We deal with spineless worms like that all the time. It’s gotta be more than that.”

Anakin sighed. “I… have reason to believe that his interest in Senator Amidala is more than just political, and his attention isn’t something that she wants or is exactly comfortable with. I’m afraid that if he catches her alone or figures out that she’s spying on him, that he’ll take advantage of the situation. I don’t want that to happen to her.”

“Oh…” Ahsoka said knowingly, lowering her eyes. “I see.”

Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder “Just… promise me you’ll keep a close eye on him. And if anything at all happens, call me and Obi-wan and we’ll be there as fast as we can. Alright?”

She nodded. “Of course, Master. You can count on me.” 

  
  


As the ship reached Scipio’s orbit, Anakin was walking down the hallway to meet Obi-wan and the clone squad he would be working with in the control room. He sensed that he was alone, aside from one familiar presence approaching him from the opposite direction. He rounded a corner, and sure enough, there was Padme.

Despite her frustration with how Anakin had acted at the council meeting, Padme couldn’t help but look him up and down. This was the first time she’d seen him in the clone armor, and she was taken aback by how well it emphasized the broadness of his chest and shoulders. She was no stranger to her husband’s strength; that was something apparent to anyone who met him, but in this suit of armor, it was something that couldn’t be ignored. He looked imposing, heroic, and the self-assured look on his face made it clear that he knew the effect that he had on her.

“General Skywalker,” she smirked, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I have to admit, the armor suits you.” 

He smiled “You like it?”

“I really do,” Padme leaned in towards him before stopping herself and pulling away. “But what I don’t like is how you were acting when Master Yoda gave us our assignment. You could’ve given us away, and more importantly, you need to have more faith in me! I thought you’d understood that my relationship with Clovis is in the past. If I flirt with him, it's only because it's a good way to get information out of him, that’s it!”

“But what if he gets the wrong idea?” Anakin asked “I know that if you want to get him to talk, you’ll probably have to speak with him alone without the other senators or Ahsoka there with you. I don’t know what I would do if he did something to you! I’m sure he’ll be especially suspicious of you since you’ve spied on him before, what if he tries to hurt you or worse!”

“Anakin, Ahsoka will be there, I promise I will call you and Obi-wan if I need you, and I can protect myself! I’ve dealt with much worse! But I really don’t think he’ll try anything like that! And we don’t even know for sure if he’s conspiring with the Separatists! It could be someone else in the Scipian government or flying through this orbit. He might even help us!”

Anakin creased his brow. “Why do you still trust him after everything that’s happened? When he knew you were poisoned, he just sat there questioning you and trying to touch you until I got there, and I don’t like the way he looks at you!”

“He’s an old friend, and I know that deep down he has good intentions,” said Padme. “Believe me, my trust for him has diminished since what happened the last time I saw him, I’m just saying that we should keep our eyes out for other potential culprits! And you need to control your jealousy and focus on this mission!”

“I am not jealous, I’m concerned.”

Padme sighed. “Ani,” she said, stern but loving as she ran a hand through his hair. “If I wanted to be with Clovis, I would be, but I’m not. I left him for my own reasons long ago, and then I fell in love with you. I chose to marry you despite everything we have to hide and sacrifice, and every day I wake up happy that I did. So please, trust me.”

“Alright,” he closed his eyes “I’m sorry.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you feel better about this?”

“Well…” Anakin checked once more to make sure they were alone before letting his helmet fall to the floor and swiftly pinning Padme against the wall. He set his arm over her head and leaned in just a breath away from her lips. “If you don’t mind,” he said in a low voice “I want to make sure that there isn’t a moment on this mission when you forget who you’re coming home to.”

The raw, sensual look in his eyes stole anyway any reason Padme had left to be angry or restrain herself from him. She threw her arms around him to pull him as close to her as she could. They kissed each other hungrily, grabbing at any part of each other they could reach. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth, drawing a low growl from the back of his throat. He rolled her breast in his hand, squeezing it tenderly for a moment before his fingers wandered lower, down her stomach, wandering across her hips before reaching her thigh, which he gripped firmly as her tongue entered his mouth and her slender fingers traced circles at the back of his neck.

“Ani…” she gasped, leaning into his touch as he gathered the fabric of her skirt in his hand. “Should we... go somewhere else? Someone could… walk by and... catch us at any moment.”

“I don’t sense anyone nearby,” Anakin reassured her as he trailed his mouth down her neck. “And I’m sure we’d hear them before they got close enough to see us. But if you wouldn’t mind keeping watch…” he pulled off his glove with his teeth and drug two fingers through his mouth before slowly moving his hand back between her thighs. “I’m a little occupied at the moment.”

Padme shivered at the sensation of the cold metal of his fingers as he teased her open, tracing around her entrance but refusing to give her what he knew she needed. She gripped his hair with one hand and clung to his shoulder with the other, murmuring “Please Ani… please, just…”

“Please what?” he smiled against her skin “If you want it, you’re going to have to tell me clearly.”

Her face fell against his chest, her breath becoming more labored. “Please touch me… I need you so desperately, I need your fingers inside me, please…”

“Good girl,” he praised her, doing as he was told “And so wet for me already. What’s gotten you so eager for me, my lady? Do you really like the armor this much, or…” he pumped his fingers in and out of her as she rocked her hips against him, gently biting at her ear lobe before whispering into it “Do you like being reminded that you’re mine?”

Padme nodded frantically. She struggled to grip onto the back of his amor, her hands growing shaky and weak as he picked up speed and reached the strong, steady rhythm that he knew tormented her the best. She felt his thumb rubbing circles around her clit, his soft lips sucking at the base of her neck, and legs trembled so that she worried they would give out.

“Anakin…” she panted, drawing out each syllable of his name “My knees are getting so weak, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand much longer.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he said, grinding against her and the back of his hand “I’ll catch you if you start to fall, I promise.” he laughed inwardly “But I can’t promise I’ll make it any easier for you. In fact...”

With a wicked look in his eyes, Anakin started to turn a small dial at the base of his wrist, a mechanical feature he had added to his cybernetic hand just for her. Padme practically fell back against the wall, bracing herself against it as she felt his fingers begin to vibrate inside of her. She let out a throaty moan. 

“Anakin!”

Anakin smiled in satisfaction, but tensed as he sensed a presence nearing them a few sets of doors away. “Somebody’s coming.” he said

Padme groaned in frustration, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “No, come on. How far away?”

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment. “They should be within earshot in about forty seconds,” he said. He held her jaw in his hand and pulled her close to him. “Which means if we want to get out of sight in time, you have to cum for me in ten seconds. Can you do that, my lady?”

Padme gave him a challenging look. “That’s up to you, General,”she said, lacing her hand through his hair. “I’m not so sure that you can.”

Anakin laughed. He accelerated the strength of his movements and twisted the dial just the slightest bit further. He could feel that Padme was on the verge of melting in his arms, but she still gave him a defiant smile, urging him with hazy eyes to bring her to ruin. Seeing her in this state, fire in her eyes and shaking with pleasure at his own hand… it was almost better than feeling that ecstasy for himself.

“You underestimate my power,” he whispered before raising his free hand before her. “May I?”

“You’d… better.” she grinned, panting. 

“What was that?”

“Ani, please!”

Twisting his hand and fingers closed in one elegant movement, Anakin manipulated the force running through him to gently restrict around Padme’s throat, maintaining the same rhythm with his fingers. The tension inside her snapped all at once, and Padme cried out before collapsing against Anakin’s chest.

Hearing the door at the end of the hall open, Anakin swept Padme up into his arms and ducked into the nearest room, closing the door behind them just as senators Bail Organa and Riyo Chuchi entered the hall. 


End file.
